


Loud

by sterekwolfstar



Series: Qui Gon has both Anakin and Obi Wan as Padawan's. [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterekwolfstar/pseuds/sterekwolfstar
Summary: Qui Gon is woken up by Anakin and Obi Wan's loud late night activities and realizes that now that his two padawans are together and very loud he needs to buy something to help him block out the noises.





	Loud

Qui Gon woke up a little after 11 due to commotion coming from the other room. After a few seconds, he realized what the sounds were and felt embarrassed. He did know that recently Obi Wan and Anakin had become a couple but he didn't realize that they were ready for their relationship to progress to sexual levels yet. If he had, he would have bought headphones or earplugs or something to block out the noise of them having sex. He tried to cover his ears with his pillow and that didn't help. He didn't want to go ask them to be quiet because that would have been embarrasing for them all. He wasn't able to go back to sleep until it became quiet in the next room. In the morning, he got up earlier than he normally would to go buy some noise canceling headphones as well as earplugs. By the time he got back, his two padawan's were sitting at the table making loving eyes at each other.

"Good morning Master. You're up early," Obi Wan told him. "I would have made you a cup of tea but you weren't here."

"Don't worry about it Obi Wan," Qui Gon responded, trying to avoid looking at both of them. He'd rather not stare at them too much. The sounds that they made last night would haunt him for quite a while. Even more than the sound of Yoda getting off. He shuddered at that memory. 

"Are you alright Master," Anakin asked standing up. "You seem a bit off today." 

"I'm fine Ani. I'm going to just go and do some reading in my room." 

Obi Wan spotted the headphones and earplugs. "Why did you leave so early to get that stuff?"

Qui Gon hesitated. "Because I couldn't find my other headphones." It was a cheap shot to lie to his padawan, he knew, but he wanted to spare the two of them embarrassment. Although, he thought it might be best to be truthful so they can try to learn to be quieter.

Anakin gasped. "No!!"

"No what," Obi Wan asked his lover. 

Anakin blushed. "He heard us. You heard us last night didn't you?"

Obi Wan gasped as Qui Gon nodded and wanted to die from embarrassment. "Master, we're so sorry!"

Anakin looked at Obi Wan. "I'm not. I quite enjoyed last night. Those sounds you made will be with me for the rest of our lives."

"I think everyone on this planet heard how amazing your night was," Qui Gon teased. "Do you think you can try to refrain from being so loud in the future?"

"We will be quieter," Obi Wan said feeling his cheeks heat up. He wanted to go drown himself in the lake to cool off. Anakin leaned down to kiss the top of Obi Wan's head. 

Qui Gon started to head towards his room, but he couldn't resist teasing Obi Wan once more before dropping the subject for good. "Oh and Obi Wan, I had no idea that you could be that loud." 

Obi Wan hit his head against the table as Qui Gon went into his bedroom laughing quietly.


End file.
